


The Canons of Tsugu

by Beefnboof



Series: Tsugu Canon's [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Canons, Cute, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Funny, I'm Going to Hell, New World (One Piece), Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Pre-One Piece Canon, Spoilers, Spoilers sweetie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefnboof/pseuds/Beefnboof
Summary: I got some canon's here, non-official, not real One Piece canon's here.{{STOP AND READ MY WARNING!!!!!}}Do not continue if you have not at least read the first part of Tsugu, this contains spoilers.





	The Canons of Tsugu

Before Bepo's passing, Trafalgar convinced Tsugu that if she gave him the kiss, that she'd be able to get her first kiss back that he stole. She was mighty proud of herself till Bepo told her that it was a trick. Later that same night, Tsugu went to glue Trafalgar's hand to his bed post- but instead she glued her hand to his. Trafalgar wasn't even mad, he was too busy laughing at her failed attempted of justice. He bought her a giant heart shaped raft for her to float on when they come to the surface because Tsugu cried at him teasing for her. The guilty purchase was blamed on Shachi and Penguin because they were the ones who gave her the glue. 

 

Tsugu likes to swap items out of peoples hands, switching it with weird items she finds laying around near her. She once switched Jewelry Bonney's food with a live frog, Bonney thus blamed Trafalgar because she was un-aware that Tsugu was a fruit user, she then turned him into an adolescent for 24 hours. Trafalgar did not speak to Tsugu for two weeks after the incident. 

 

Tsugu sleeps next to Trafalgar in his bed at night because the only thing that settles her night terror's down is a lullaby Trafalgar made for her after Bepo passed. The crew sits outside the room and listen to the lullaby- it helps sooth them as well as they recovered from their loss. When everyone leaves the hallway, he closes the door all the way and goes to sleep. 

 

Tsugu has smoked one cigarette and is not allowed to anymore per captains order, Trafalgar lives in fear that she will set herself on fire again- or someone else. 

 

Tsugu flipped off Red Hair'd Shanks and wanted to start a fight for not waving back as he was carrying boxes of booze in his right arm, she did not know he didn't have a left arm until her captain told her to say sorry for being rude. She didn't apologies but he did set the box down and waved back when Trafalgar brought her over to him to explain her atrocious behavior. 

 

Trafalgar actually stole Tsugu's first kiss right before she woke up from the Coma after being saved from The Underground. Bepo warned Trafalgar of her anger tantrums so Trafalgar has known all along that she was an easy one to bully. 

 

Tsugu does the shopping and buys bread in large quantities to make Trafalgar angry. The bread gets launched from the weapon slot at night while Tsugu is asleep. After being caught once, Trafalgar pays one of the crew members to do it for him. Tsugu has stayed awake all night with Trafalgar after she blames him for wasting the food again. The culprit of the bread launching is a mystery and it makes Tsugu more mad than anything but she refuses to give up because it still bothers Trafalgar that she buys the bread to begin with. 

 

Tsugu has a stuffed polar bear key-chain named Bepo that stays in Trafalgar's coat pocket. 

 

Tsugu cannot tie shoes properly so she wears flats or sandals. Trafalgar and every crew mate has shown her many times but she cannot grasp the idea. 

 

Tsugu is scared of green balloons because Trafalgar and Shachi filled the bedroom with hundreds of them as Tsugu was taking a nap. Tsugu woke up and stepped on one- popping it which startled her and made her fall over, popping more. This fiasco lasted longer than it should have and Trafalgar ended up going back in the room and escorting her out, she had got to the point were whenever she moved, a balloon popped. 

 

Trafalgar likes to secretly hold Tsugu's hand while they walk down a beached area, the entire crew knows but no one talks about it because they think its adorable that Tsugu has a soft spot, if Tsugu found out that people knew then she would refuse to hold Trafalgar's hand and the crew knows that Trafalgar likes it because he seems content, so they respect it. 

 

Tsugu and Luffy go to amusement parks together and go on daring rides that no one else wants to go on. They mutually agree that the water log ride is too much even though they like riding 'the tall loopy loop roller coasters' as Tsugu calls them. 

 

Tsugu does not like eating fish but seems to enjoy it when prepared by the Strawhat's chief, Sanji. 

 

Tsugu gave Luffy Trafalgar's old hat as a keep away prank, the joke didn't come to a close because Luffy accidentally sailed off without giving it back. Trafalgar had to make a new hat never knowing what actually happened to his old one but trusts Tsugu when she said "it's safe."

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated by chapters frequently for I tend to I think a lot.


End file.
